yugioh_decksfandomcom-20200213-history
Tournament Underground
'''Tournament Underground '''is a Tournament Event held in the Dueling Grounds. This place is located in the Forbidden Memories Chapter. After you beat Jono he would ask you to test your skills in the Tournament if you win, you can face the Prince. Tournament Chart There's five duelist in the tournament and six with the Prince. First Round; Teana Teana uses a Fairy Deck focusing on recovering HP. She uses a lot of Weak Monsters. Her most powerful card is Dark Witch and Gyakutenno Megami. She also uses equip Cards like Silver Bow and Arrow and Elf's Light. She uses mostly Light Monsters. Second Round; Fizdis Fizdis uses a Penguin Theme Deck focusing on returning your opponent's monsters back to their hand and recovering HP. It aloud her to clear the field to attack the opponent directly. She uses Water Monsters only. Third Round; Sorcerer Sorcerer uses a Sorcerer Theme Deck focusing on taken over the field with high attack monsters. He uses lots of equip cards and the field Yami to increase his spellcasters power and defense. Sorcerer uses Spellcasters with a decent effect, Attack and Defense power. Making him a difficult opponent from the beginning. He uses Dark Monsters only. Semi-Final Round; Jusell Jusell uses a spellcaster deck focusing on discarding your opponent's cards with the effect of White Magical Hat and Robbin Goblin making his opponent helpless. He also uses decent Spell cards, Traps and Equip Cards to help his spellcasters. Final Round; Malaikura Malaikura is the final duelist you would be facing before facing the Prince after you beat him. Malaikura uses a Machine Deck with High Attack Power and Defense. No matter what you do. Don't let him take over the field or is game pretty much unless you have Dark Hole in your hand. Malaikura also focuses on banishing your cards graveyard to banish with the spell card; Gravedigger Ghoul, and Soul Release with the combination Graverobber's Retribution to decrease the players LP to 100 points for every players monsters that have been removed from play. He can removed the total of 11 monsters or cards which means the player would take 1100 points. He also has Gravekeeper's Servant to help him. He also has Equip Cards like any one else. Prince Atem Atem is the created of the tournament. You can face him after you beat Malaikura in the finals. He mostly uses Spellcasters and Warrior like monsters. He focuses on Summoning Dark Magician. If he has that card then it's pretty much game for the player. He only has one Dark Magician and needs two tributes. However, Atem has Giant Soldier of Stone and one Mystical Elf to work on his defenses to tribute his most powerful and brutal cards. Atem has one Mirror Force and Swords of Reveling Light in his Deck. Atem only focuses on Defenses and Beatdown. After, this duel you would be facing Priest Seto. Priest Seto Seto uses a Beast-Warrior and Dragon Deck focusing on summoning Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Him and Atem are the opposite. Atem uses Defense to tribute his Dark Magician while Seto uses lots of High attack monsters to help him tribute his most powerful cards. Seto focuses only in Beatdown. He has some interest Magic and Trap Cards to repel or negate the attacks of the opponent to protect his monsters. He also has a Fusion Monster; Rapid Hoserman. Trivia Category:Tournaments